Give her back!
by SasukeandNejicuties
Summary: When Sasuke barely leaves his daughter's side Sakura is heart broken. What about her? But what happens when she's stole by Itachi? What will Sasuke do now? How far will he go to get the love of his life back? rated M for later chaps!


"The thing that matters to me most is protecting my only child!" His words were as sharp as kunais as the words hit the pink haired beauty. Tears started to brim her emerald green eyes. As her heart shattered on the ground before him she spun on her heels running towards the bathroom slamming the door behind her. With a click she locked the door sliding down to the ground allowing the tears to form watery paths down her pale cheeks. Downstairs Sasuke balled his hands into fists turning his knuckles white. In anger he lashed out at the wall leaving a noticeably large dent. He quickly made for the stairs skipping two at a time approaching the bathroom. He pounded his fists into the solid wood door. "Sakura, come out, you know I didn't mean it that way! You need to understand she's my only child." He paused listening for a response but the only sound in the empty Uchicha house was the muffled sobs of a young girl. Realizing that Sakura would not emerge from the bathroom for a while he turned to his daughter's room. He quietly entered and looked down upon a sleeping child, his sleeping child. With shoulder length raven black hair, with green eyes that would soon develop the sharigan, Tenshi Uchicha, was perfect in the eyes of her father. Now around 8 months, Tenshi has begun to walk worrying her father to death. He feared for his child's safety as he watched her explore the boundaries of the Uchicha manor. He quietly layed down next to his sleeping angel burying his face in her soft truffles. As his worried thoughts drifted around in his mind he fell into a troubled sleep. Half an hour later Sakura gradually emerged from the bathroom, eyes blood shot, and tear streaks evident on her pale skin. She peaked into her daughter's room and just as she expected her husband layed with her. Sakura trudged miserably down to the kitchen to start breakfast and soon after would walk to the Uzumaki household to confide in her best friend. She prepared breakfast as fast as she could, hoping she could slip out of the house before her husband awoke. She set the table purposely leaving her spot empty, laying down two glasses of orange juice and two plates. She grabbed her sakura pink bathrobe and slipped it over her silver nightgown, while retreating for the door. She threw her sandals on and left the Uchicha manor. She rushed down the Kohona streets ignoring the weird stares of the passing Kohona residents. She finally approached the Uzumaki household and knocked on the door. The door quickly opened to reveal a blonde headed, cerulean blue eyed boy. Naruto gave the oh so famous goofy grin but it quickly subsided when he saw the tears on Sakura's face. Naruto stared down at the teary eyed girl and quickly remembered he didn't do so well when it comes to talking to women. He quickly turned calling his wife. Hearing the concern in Naruto's voice Hinata quickly rushed to the door holding Hinuto. Hinata took one look at the shape Sakura was in and handed Hinuto to Naruto. "Honey, can you go take Hinuto to the park?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded and left. Hinata quickly ushered Sakura into her house setting her down on the couch. "Sakura, would you like some tea?" Hinata asked looking into the pain stricken face of her best friend. Sakura shook her head no. Hinata sat down next to her and made Sakura face her. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Hinata asked. "He hates me" Sakura said bluntly, "all he cares about is Tenshi". Hinata looked at Sakura as if she was speaking a different language, searching for details. Sakura began to explain the whole situation from start to end including every detail. By the end she was sobbing uncontrollably. Hinata wrapped her arms around her not daring to let go, allowing Sakura to cry on her shoulder, like a good friend should.

Sasuke suddenly awoken when he heard the front door slam shut. He sat up and looked out Tenshi's window to see Sakura rushing towards town in her nightgown and bathrobe. He was baffled. He looked down to see green eyes filled with happiness looking back at him. He scooped her up throwing her playfully up in the air earning a scream of pleasure. He remembered about Sakura and quickly dressed Tenshi in a kimoni similar to Sakura's only black with the Uchicha sign. He rushed downstairs with Tenshi in his arms to see breakfast already set. He quickly ate up and fed Tenshi. When they were done they scooted out into Kohona's warm summer breeze. Sasuke lifted Tenshi up on his shoulders and Tenshi let out a giggle of pleasure as she buried her face into his hair. Sasuke smiled and continued walking. As he passed by the park he noticed two look alike orange jumpsuits. Sasuke being in the already foul mood didn't feel like engaging a conversation with Naruto, but he had to start somewhere. He turned and slowly made his way into the park. Naruto looked up and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke felt very uncomfortable in the odd gaze Naruto casted on him. "Sasuke-bastard" Naruto greeted breaking the silence. "Dobe" Sasuke said returning the greeting. They began glaring at each other when Hinuto spoke up. "BASTARD, BASTARD!" he started screaming happily. Naruto turned and through his finger towards Hinuto's face. "Don't say that word that is a naughty word" Naruto said harshly. "But daddy said it" Hinuto said slightly confused. "No he didn't daddy said busterk." Naruto said matter of factly. "Daddy, you're silly, you said bastard" Hinuto said again. "Busterk!" "Bastard!" "Busterk!" Bastard!" The two continued arguing until Sasuke spoke up. "Dobe, have you seen my wife?" Sasuke asked. Hinuto and Naruto looked up at him. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, she's bawling her eyes out to my wife" Naruto said rather harshly. "Dobe, What did you do to her?" Sasuke death glared at Naruto. "It's not what I did it's what YOU did" Naruto replied. "We're going home anyway, you want to head up with us?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. Naruto threw Hinuto up on his shoulders and walked next to Sasuke as Tenshi and Hinuto played with each other. Naruto and Sasuke didn't speak a word to each other the whole way to the Uzumaki household. "Hinata me and Hinuto are home and he dragged something in with him!" Naruto slyly smirked at Sasuke who only glared. Naruto swore right then and there that he'd be dead if daggers could fly from Sasuke's eyes. Hinata walked to the door to see what thing her son could have possibly dragged in when she stopped immediately. Her misty grey eyes met deep onyx eyes. Hinata watched Sasuke's eyes as he looked behind her. She turned to see the fragile pink haired kunoichi staring at the hard wood floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Naruto sensing the tension broke the silence. "Would you guys want to go out for ramen?" Naruto asked. Sakura made a kind gesture. "Thanks for the offer but I think I should go home and make supper would you care to join us?" Sakura asked the Uzumaki family. Naruto grinned and Hinata nodded. "We'll be over around 7?" Hinata said. Sakura nodded and turned to leave with her family. "Thank you" Sakura said as she left. It was a silent walk home for the Uchicha family. Once Sakura saw the door of the Uchicha manor, she bolted for it knowing she had an excuse, preparing dinner. She quickly unlocked it and walked into the kitchen, getting the food started. She ignored Sasuke as he walked in with the sleeping Tenshi. She knew what would happen. Sasuke would take her upstairs, tuck her in, she would wake up and demand a bed time story, he would read it to her, then fall asleep with her in his lap. She continued making supper. She reached for the good plates since it would be a special night. She grabbed one that she was washing off when she heard a sharp rap on the door. She looked at the clock. "5:30? They're early" Sakura said as she walked over to the door plate in hand. She opened the door to see two blazing red eyes staring back at her. Frozen in fear she dropped the plate and let out a piercing scream. Upstairs Sasuke heard it all, the shatter, the scream, and the sickening thud. He put Tenshi on the bed who had woken up and looked about to cry. "STAY HERE!" he demanded. He ran down the stairs to see his wife cradled in the arms of a man, no other then his own brother, Uchicha Itachi. "Oh hello brother" Itachi said with an innocent tone and a sweet smile. "What do you want?" Sasuke demanded his voice full of challenge. "Simple, a child." Itachi replied. "What does that have to do with Sak.." Sasuke started but paused mid sentence as he figured out what Itachi meant. Itachi wanted a child with HIS wife, Sakura. Sasuke in blind anger lunged for Itachi but with one swift sidestep Itachi dodged the attack sending his fist into the nape of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke crashed to the floor unconscious. In a poof of smoke Itachi was gone.

The grandfather clock rung 7:00 as the Uzumaki family walked in. Naruto rounded the corner to see his former teammate laying on the floor with Tenshi hovering over him crying and aimlessly trying to wake him. Naruto rushed over to Sasuke's side as Hinata pulled the crying Tenshi away from her father. Naruto awoke Sasuke and sat him up. "What happened?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke looked at the shattered plate on the ground Hinuto was picking up. "She's gone….. He stole her"


End file.
